


my love, i want you so

by ofself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofself/pseuds/ofself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times someone stepped in and asked Derek and Stiles to stop pining and get together and the one time that Derek and Stiles stopped pining and got their shit together and got together.</p><p>First up: Sheriff Stilinski</p><p>“Stiles, you are a grown-ass man of 25. Hale, you are an even more grown-ass man of 33. It time you both grew a pair and stopped pussyfooting around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love, i want you so

It is an awkward sight that greets Derek on a Sunday afternoon when he is invited to the Stilinski household. Long gone are the days when he traipsed in through Stiles’ bedroom window. Derek now uses the door like an actual person, like Stiles had been imploring him to do forever. Stiles now likes to joke that Derek is finally a civilized housebroken werewolf. And Derek tries not to show the fond affection he feels at Stiles’ terrible humour.

One can actually say, progress has been made, which is why when he walks in on that fateful Sunday afternoon, through the kitchen door by the way and sees Stiles sitting at the kitchen table with a grim expression on his face and Sherriff Stilinski with an even grimmer one, his heart sinks a little bit. Maybe the Stilinskis have no more need for a civilized werewolf?

“Hale,” the Sherriff greets him. “Sit down son.”

“Is something wrong?” Derek blurts out because God, this little gathering all so very awkward. Nobody answers though and Stiles just slinks further down into his chair, like he’d rather not be there at all, which is really not comforting at all. Derek can’t even think of single thing he has done to irritate Stiles lately. Now that he is a Deputy and a scowly, efficient one at that, he even makes sure nothing even remotely greasy goes into the Sheriff’s mouth! And it probably says so much about Derek that he cares more about what Stiles thinks rather than what Sherriff Stilinski thinks, who is his boss by the way and DOES NOT approve of all the greens he has had to half-heartedly consume ever since Derek became Healthy Food Enforcer No. 2 cause Stiles is Healthy Food Enforcer No. 1, obviously.

“Now that you are both here, I can finally get this off my chest. It’s been too goddamn long and I don’t like it.”

Stiles looks heavenwards and mutters, “– someone _please_ kill me now.”

The Sherriff pays him no mind. Because he seems like a man on a mission. Derek on the other hand is a tangled mass of confusion, nerves and emotions. What is going on?

“Stiles, you are a grown-ass man of 25. Hale, you are an even more grown-ass man of 33. It time you both grew a pair and stopped pussyfooting around.” The Sherriff pauses before he gives them both significant looks and warms to his theme. Derek is beginning to get an idea and dreads where this is even going. Stiles for his part seems to be turning a furious shade of red.

“By the looks on your faces, you must know what I am getting at. And if you don’t, then I’ve never met a bigger, more oblivious pair of fools in my life. I get to retire in another two years. I’d like to see grandchildren in my future –" Stiles lets out a strangled noise at that but the Sherriff marches on, “sometime at least. I took the liberty of getting you er, ah, the _necessities,”_ at which point the Sherriff turns a beet red and places a bunch of condoms and several packets of lube of on the table, “so please do the needful and get your shit together.”

Stiles makes noises akin to a dying whale while Derek is going numb with embarrassment and flushes a dull red. The Sherriff eyes them both with a terrible kind of satisfaction. Derek is sure there is an element of revenge somewhere here. It must be payback for all the times the Sherriff found him and Stiles in a compromising positions which weren’t actually compromising, they just looked that way!

“I would say I’m sorry but I am not. I can’t watch my only son pine like a headless chicken and the person who I’ve come to regard as another son pine like another headless chicken.”

There is a loud thump as Stiles slides off his chair and seems to settle under the table. Derek remains rooted to his seat, not knowing what exactly to do, but warmth blooming in his heart at the Sherriff’s words.

“Well, good talk. Remember to be safe and keep your action out of the kitchen. I know you heard that Stiles. You better follow through with it.” He nods at Derek, directs a malicious smile at the table under which Stiles is currently resting and leaves. More dying whale noises emerge from underneath the table.

“Kill me now Derek, I beg of you _please_ , before I die from embarrassment,” Stiles wails from underneath. Derek says nothing but joins Stiles under the table who is still a shade of red that is not found in nature.

“I _can’t_. Or rather don’t want to.” Derek mutters gruffly.

 _Feelings_.

How does one deal with them?

Stiles stares at him and while Derek stares back too. It’s been nine long years. A lot has changed between them and around them. They too have changed. Stiles inches closer and looks at him with some newfound determination.

“I’ve been a moron,” Stiles says decisively. “I am doing what I should have done at least five years ago. I am going to kiss you no—mmphhhh!”

Stiles always, always speaks too much. The moron. _Loveable_ moron, his brain helpfully amends.

Derek frames Stiles face in his hands and kisses him like he is never gonna let go. Which he probably isn’t seeing as he’s only been in love with Stiles for like ever. His thumb traces circles on the soft skin of Stiles cheek and it only takes a moment or two before Stiles is startled out of his surprise and kisses him back with an enthusiasm that is entirely Stiles-like in nature. He kisses exactly the way he presents himself to the world. All in, stubborn, loyal, amazing, kind, sweet, sharp and tangy. Derek could probably live off of Stiles’ kisses and fresh air.

It’s not long before they pull back though. Intense first kisses have a way of sucking all the breath out of you. Derek stares at Stiles like a goober and Stiles does the same.

“I am beginning to see why my Dad was motivated to take action. Left to our own devices, we would have died of blueballs.” Stiles says wryly before taking a hold of Derek’s grey Henley and pulling them out from underneath the table.

Once they are standing up straight, Stiles and Derek shiftily eye the condoms and lube on the table.

“Those are not going to be enough,” Derek says looking Stiles straight in the eye. Facts are facts and Derek is nothing if not a blunt, straightforward werewolf.

Stiles’ face breaks into a wide grin as he crows a gleeful awesome before jumping Derek, who catches him without losing balance with the somewhat embarrassing intention of wanting to impress Stiles. Stiles smirks at him. Derek refuses to blush. He’s an Alpha. Alphas don’t blush. They sometimes experience a change in skin colour due to a heightened emotional state. It is a goddamned fact.

They do end up going back to Derek’s apartment.

Eventually.

After they end up dry-humping on the kitchen table.

 _Oops_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *waves*  
> title from Rapture by Iio
> 
> I am rustier than a water-soaked iron nail at this writing business. Regardless tho, the only way to get rid of feels and get back into the swing of write-y things is to write and get it out of my system.
> 
> Un-beta'd like whoa. -_- I am on the lookout tho and if anyone wants to help a a girl out, pls, do so? 
> 
> Next up is Isaac. I think.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. I am theremightbecookiemonsters. Come say hi! :D


End file.
